


Visiting LA

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Risingsonn smut with little to no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting LA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend on tumblr, Ksu is the leader of Jonhaus and you come blame my current obsession on them!

The longer the day had dragged on the more the tension started to get to Jon. The subtle looks and touches and the not so subtle, increasingly filthy texts he had been receiving all day amounting to a fair bit of shifting around on the sofa he had claimed during his visit. Lawrence Sonntag was trying to kill him, slowly and painfully. He was sure of it.

Jon glanced at the time on his tablet, the rough sketch of a design forgotten as this minutes ticked closer and closer to the end of the day. Only 15 minutes left and Funhaus’ work day would be over. Only 15 minutes before Lawrence and himself could pack up to leave. When organising this visit a few weeks ago Lawrence has told him not to bother with a hotel room, insisting that it would be cheaper and easier to just stay with him, though they both knew the real message behind that.

This visit wouldn’t be the first time Jon engaged in some particularly risqué activities with the members of Funhaus, with Lawrence but it would be the first time staying with one of them rather than just a rendezvous at a hotel room, or that one time in the bathroom of that bar. Staying with Lawrence was breaking ground, ground that Jon was totally ready to break after the first day in the office.

The last 15 minutes may as well have been the longest 15 minutes of Jon’s life. The worst part was realising that when the 15 minutes were up they still had to get back to Lawrence’s. There was more time than just the 15 minutes Jon was waiting for, fuck Lawrence might even want something to eat first. Jon wondered briefly if he would be considered a bad guest if he practically jumped Lawrence as soon as the breach the threshold of his home.

Jon lost himself in the image of Lawrence pushing him up against the wall, hands running through his hair, lips on his neck and clothes becoming insistently more annoying. Jon was snapped out of his daydream by Lawrence himself, snapping his fingers in front of Jon’s face.

“You there Jon?”

“Woah, yeah. What’s up?” Lawrence shifted his bag on his shoulder and gestured around to the varying degrees of people packing up. “Oh time to go?” Lawrence nodded.

“Yeah, Kovic is giving us a lift.” Jon began packing up, putting his tablet and headphones into his bag and standing with a stretch.

“Cool.”

The ride home was pleasant, the easy chit chat between the three of them helping to ease the anticipation of going home with Lawrence. Adam waved them off as he pulled away from the front of Lawrence’s building. The conversation from the car continue as they stepped into the elevator and rode it up to Lawrence’s floor. Entering the apartment they set their bags down.

“Well this is it” Lawrence stood in a ta-da pose. It nice, cosy with many posters, art and knick knacks, which were so overwhelming Lawrence, made the place really feel his.

“Nice, I like it.” Jon followed Lawrence into the small kitchen attached to the living room.

“I was thinking we could order some food in tonight but that can wait a while I think.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Jon raised an eyebrow at Lawrence who took a few steps toward him, getting into his personal space. Leaning in.

“Yeah.” It’s firm but nothing more than a whisper against his lips. Jon was given no chance to reply as Lawrence closed to gap and kissed him. He immediately seized control of the situation, which Jon was 100% okay with, Lawrence playfully bit his bottom lip. Jon brought one hand to Lawrence’s chest to grip at his shirt, the other round the back of his neck. Lawrence pushed Jon until he hit the counter. The past few times Jon and Lawrence had been together it had been methodical and slow, Lawrence the epitome of control in these situations normally but it had been a while since they last had any sort of chance to do anything and well Lawrence, Lawrence had decided _fuck that_.

He had few days before Jon was off back to Austin, there was plenty of time for Lawrence to draw things out but right now he just wanted Jon, wanted to see him wrecked, hear his moans and feel his skin against his. Which is what he was working on right now.

They pulled apart briefly just so Lawrence could pull Jon’s top off over his hair, he chuckled lightly at the slightly mess it left his hair in but then Jon was pulling him back in. Lawrence chucked the shirt out of the way and ran his fingers lightly across Jon stomach, chest and sides, soaking up the content sigh Jon emitted. Lawrence was pretty sure he could and would kiss Jon all night but he had a better plans.

Jon fought back the whine when Lawrence pulled away from the kiss but it escaped when instead his neck was being kissing. Lawrence kissed his way down Jon’s neck pausing to bite down gently every now and then, appreciating the gasps he received for his actions. With the attention on his neck Jon barely registered Lawrence’s hand going down until it cupped his already hard dick through his jeans.

“Fuck.” He breathed out as his hips bucked up into Lawrence’s hand on their own accord.

“As much fun as I’m having right now with you up against this counter, maybe we should move from the kitchen.”

“If it means you’re going to actually fuck me then I’m all for it.” Lawrence chuckled. He really must have affected Jon at the office, which had been his plan since he was told Jon was coming to LA. Lawrence pulled Jon by his hips, away from the counter and towards his couch. The bed was the obviously better option but having Jon here, topless with kiss swollen lips and eye darkened with lust the bedroom seemed miles away not just down the hall and he was smart enough to have some lube stash in a drawer in his living room as well for occasions just like this.

He sat down looking up at Jon who seemed to hesitate for a moment before straddling Lawrence, his slender thighs either side of Lawrence thick ones. Before Lawrence could continue his plan Jon gripped his shirt with both hands and brought their lips together. It was intoxicating, kissing Jon. He was playful yet took what he wanted and the first time they kissed Lawrence has been pleasantly surprised by this information.

Jon nipped at Lawrence’s bottom lip before exploring his mouth with his tongue, he soaked up the taste of Lawrence while his long fingers begun working on the shirt.

“I like you in plaid” Jon mumbled against Lawrence’s lips, appreciating the smirk he received in return. Lawrence rubbed his hands up Jon’s chest to his nipples, pinching and rolling them. Jon moaned into the kiss, unintentionally grinding his hips down on Lawrence.

Lawrence copies the motion, briefly rubbing their clothes erections together, soaking up the breathless moans he receives from Jon. The motion makes Jon lose focus, too caught up how good the friction feels and how it’s also not enough.

“Larr” he draws out in a whine. Lawrence pinches his nipples one last time but relenting to Jon's unspoken request. He pushes Jon away in an attempt to get him to move back so the last of their clothes can be removed. Jon takes the hint, lifting himself off of Lawrence to shed his jeans and boxers while Lawrence does the same and retrieves the lube. Jon settles back down on top of Lawrence who slicks up one hand with some lube before wrapping it around Jon’s cock withdrawing a sharp gasp from the other man.

Jon bucks at the sensation of finally having his skin to skin contact on his cock, Lawrence’s other hand settles on his hip effectively restricting his movement. Lawrence strokes his hand along Jon’s cock slowly, twisting his hand slightly as he goes. Jon rests his head on Lawrence’s shoulders breathing heavily. It’s not long before Jon’s whimpering at the slow pace.

“Lawrence.”

 “Yes Jon.” He tone is entirely too innocent sounding for what they are doing but Jon knows without looking that Lawrence has a smirk on his face.

“More, please I need more.” Jon past trying to retain his dignity, this whole day has been their foreplay, he just wants Lawrence and he wants him now. He bites gently on the pale skin below him as an incentive and thankfully Lawrence has mercy today. Lawrence pulls his hand away and shush Jon’s whine with a kiss while he fumbles with the lube. After slicking up his fingers his moves his hand around Jon, bringing their chests together and lightly teases his entrance.

Jon hisses at the cold sensation at first but soon he’s panting, puff hot air into the crook of Lawrence’s neck. He’s about to open his mouth to beg again but Lawrence chooses that moment to insert a single digit. The moan Jon let’s out can only be described as satisfied. Satisfied that they are finally getting somewhere. The pace starts slow but Jon decides for the both of them that he’s ready to take more and he really can’t deal with anymore teasing from the other man. He starts grinding down on Lawrence’s finger making the man growl lowly. Lawrence was quick to add a second and third finger, working Jon open, occasionally brushing against his prostate.

“Lawrence, I can’t, please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

Lawrence groaned at Jon’s words and pulled his fingers out. While he quickly slicked up his cock with the lube Jon bite down on his shoulder. Hard enough for a mark to start forming under his skin. Jon shifts to allow Lawrence more room to press his cock against Jon, who quick to slide down slowly. Both men groan once Lawrence bottoms out and Jon takes a moment to adjust to Lawrence’s girth. It really is only a moment as Jon lifts himself up, hands gripped on broad shoulders for leverage and slams back down.

“Fuck.” Jon gasps, throwing his head back. Lawrence is quick to set a pace, using hands on pale hips to lift Jon up and bring him back down, it takes a few gos but a well-aimed thrust has Jon arching his back and moanly loudly. “Fuck Lawrence” They work together, finding a fast rhythm that’s has Lawrence hitting that spot again and again.  Jon past the point of cognitive thought, half words and moans spilling out of his mouth. Lawrence brings up one of his hands the nape of Jon’s neck, fingers toying with strands of hair. “Lawrence.” Jon whines and Lawrence picks up on the unspoken request.

Carding his finger through the brunette hair, he grips hard pull Jon’s head further back. “Oh fuck.” Jon practically screams, Lawrence not giving a fuck that his neighbours can probably hear that because having his hair pulled has Jon grinding down hard on his cock, he can feel the muscles clenching around his cock.

“You close? You going to cum for me Jon?” Jon can barely answer him just moaning in answer. “Going to cum without me even touching your cock, God look at you. You’re wrecked, you look so good like this Jon.” Jon whines are his words, Lawrence gives another rough tug of his hair and Jon’s gone. His vision goes white as he groans out Lawrence’s name, shooting ropes of cum over himself and Lawrence. His body goes slack and Lawrence is completely holding him up as his chases his own orgasm a few thrusts later. Jon slumps forward, panting as he catches his breath.

“Holy fuck.” Is all he manages and his feels Lawrence chuckle underneath him.

“You good?” Jon just nods. They stay like that for a few moments before the uncomfortable stickiness forces them to move. Lawrence leaving to get a wash cloth for the both of them. After they are both cleaned up and have put on some new boxers for the sake of decency, Lawrence pulls out his laptop from under his coffee table.

“So I found a great pizza place that apparently does amazing gluten free pizzas. All the reviews for this place are fucking positive. ” Jon looks towards the man, amazed that Lawrence had obviously taken care to find a suitable dinner option.

“Sounds great.” Jon replies resting his head on Lawrence’s shoulders. He loves coming out to LA.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, drop a comment or kudos is you feel like it :)


End file.
